Gods and Monsters
by cherrie-vanilla
Summary: She thought he died almost a century ago, but now is no time for reuniting when there is much bigger things they need to think about. Klaus/OC
1. Prologue

**So I had this story posted a few weeks ago but I lost inspiration for it and as I was watching the 15th episode of The Originals I got a new idea for my original idea. I don't want to have to focus on building up a romance, of course Eimyrja (which is pronounced Ay-Moor-Ya) thinking Klaus (her husband) has been dead for almost a century and Klaus thinking the same thing there will be some problems with their relationship and it will be rocky. But the romance is not the most important thing, _clearly_ it isn't in the Originals so I wanted to mimic that.**

**I will probably follow the storyline until I get some sort of idea, but thank you for checking out my fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer; I've noticed people put these in, do I really need one? Never mind, well obviously I have no ties to the Originals besides being an avid watcher, a fan and writing this fan fiction. Eimyrja/Esme is mine and whatever OCs I will add it.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Ancient Americas, 11****th**** Century**

**Eimyrja stood beside her blonde friend,** both girls were completely different. Rebekah Mikaelson was taller than most of the girls in the village, light hair that made some of the Natives very fascinated and pretty blue eyes that seemed to be framed with long lashes. She wanted to be married and to be loved, to have a lot of children. She was the most sought after girl in the village but with five brothers and a terrifying father, no boy dared to approach Mikael to ask for the hand of Rebekah, leaving her dejected and feeling unloved. Something Eimyrja had noticed for the last few years since both girls had just turned nineteen.

Eimyrja was different to Rebekah. Eimyrja wasn't short but nor was she tall, her skin took on the tanned tone of her Native father's skin. Her eyes were but a fierce, ocean blue like her mother's. Her hair was dark with bouncy curls but in the sun it appeared to have reds in her strands. She was also more rounded than Rebekah. She also did not care she was not going to be married because she had been in love with Klaus Mikaelson since she was a girl and followed him around everywhere. It annoyed Klaus, he did not understand why she followed him but Rebekah often teased Eimyrja about the love she had developed toward the male.

But as Eimyrja frowned, she noticed Rebekah had touched the plant at the base of the large tree in the village, burning her. "Ouch," Rebekah hissed as she pulled her hand away, meeting Eimyrja's eyes who stared at Rebekah's hand.

Rebekah's eyes honed in on Eimyrja's throat, Rebekah then gulped and turned away from her friend, "follow me." Unknowingly, Eimyrja followed her friend, trusting her friend to keep her safe. Her blue eyes were wide as she followed Rebekah into the Mikaelson home.

"What is she doing here?" She heard Elijah hiss as Eimyrja met Niklaus's eyes and her cheeks coloured red, she then turned away as Rebekah clenched her fists in agitation.

"I," Rebekah bit her lip, "I have to do it." She then bit into her wrist, the blood dripping down her arm as Elijah stepped forward, "don't stop me." She warned Elijah as she hesitantly turned to Eimyrja who was looking down at the floor, "Eimyrja."

Eimyrja's eyes snapped up as she looked at the blood trickling down Rebekah's wrist, "oh Rebekah!" Eimyrja gasped, "_You're bleeding!_"

"Forgive me," Rebekah replied earnestly as she rolled back her shoulders, Eimyrja went to ask what her friend was talking about but as she opened her mouth a bloody wrist was shoved in her throat. The metallic liquid sliding down her throat as she had no control over how to swallow. As Rebekah pulled her wrist away from Eimyrja's mouth, Eimyrja stared in horror as blood ran down the side of her chin, her body shaking. "Really," Rebekah's eyes were pleading, "forgive me." Rebekah's hands then rested on Eimyrja's cheeks, jerking tightly as Eimyrja's body tumbled to the floor.

When Eimyrja came around again, she moaned and rested a hand on her forehead that seemed warm. Eimyrja's eyes opened as she stared bleary eyed at the roof on top of her, she then brushed her eyes with the palms of her hands as she sat up slowly. She had been lying on thick furs that she did not sleep with. Her furs were white; her father believed a pure woman needed white things to signify purity. These furs were brown, it made Eimyrja push the furs off of herself as Klaus entered the room, Eimyrja scrambled away from Niklaus as she pulled the furs up to her chest.

"What happened to me?" She asked shakily as her cheeks flamed, if she had done anything that meant she would have to marry him to protect her virtue than she would be fine with it.

"Rebekah chose to welcome you to the family," he muttered as he motioned toward a compelled woman to walk forward. Eimyrja gasped as she noticed the blood gushing from the girl's open wound on her neck. She went to open her mouth to make Niklaus aware but the aroma of the girl seemed overwhelming, Eimyrja stood up shakily as she crossed the room and before she could even question whether what she was doing was right or wrong, she gripped the woman and her _teeth_ seemed to sink into the holes created in the woman's skin.

Moaning, Eimyrja wrapped her arms around the woman in a bone crushing way, sucking deep on the sweet liquid leaving the woman's neck. Eimyrja couldn't get enough but it felt like it was all over, there was nothing left as the woman dropped to the ground, her body bloodless as Niklaus stared at Eimyrja. Her cheeks were smeared in blood; he had never seen such a beautiful sight as her fangs were still out and the veins under her eyes as she seemed to slump, her face changing back as she stared in horror at the woman on the floor.

"W-what…" Eimyrja stuttered but before she could begin to comprehend what had happened, her back caved in as she let out a horrendous scream. Niklaus watched in horror as his siblings rushed into the room, he watched as Eimyrja's back bent and then her arms snapped in awkward angles as she fell to the floor, she let out another scream as fur began to sprout on her body and Niklaus stumbled back, he didn't know what was happening but the same thing had happened to him when he turned before his mother stopped it and he didn't want his mother to stop this.

Lifting Eimyrja into his arms, Elijah went to stop Niklaus who held tightly to Eimyrja, "where are you going?" Elijah asked as he grabbed his younger brother's shoulder.

"To the woods, she needs to run free," Niklaus snarled as he pulled her out into the forest, "have mother make a daylight ring." He looked up at the night sky before looking back at Eimyrja who cried out as a bone inside her broke again, "I will not have your nature taken away from you."

**New Orleans, United States of America, 1919**

"Oh _Gods_," Eimyrja cried out as she wriggled beneath her husband, his fangs sinking into her jugular as her hips thrust up to meet his as he took her over the edge. She climaxed screaming his name, bucking wildly as she tugged on his hair; pulling at it harshly she was almost sure his hair was going to be pulled out by her sheer strength. But as they came down from their high, she looked up through half-shut eyes. She was sated and pleased as she smiled up at him. Ever since they married in the 15th Century it had been exactly like this, they were always left pleasured, sated and happy after being with one another.

"I love you," he told her truthfully as he knew she would never leave him or betray him, he knew she would always be there for him no matter what. "I truly love you."

"Nik," she caressed his cheek lovingly, a smile on her lips as she stared at her husband, "and I love you truly." She replied, her eyes searching his as she clutched to him tightly as if he would float away. They stayed that way for a while, her arms wrapped tightly around him so he wouldn't go away but she knew he had to go to the opera tonight since he was invited. She would be heading out after him of course, she enjoyed the opera it was one of her favourite things but plays would be her favourite. She slipped out of bed, holding the sheet to her body as she headed toward the bathroom.

As she dressed in one of her nicest dresses, she smiled in the mirror before gasping, "Hello Eimyrja dear."

"Mikael," Eimyrja tried to run but feeling a blow to the back of her head, she went down slowly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Eimyrja woke to the smell of smoke; she scrunched up her nose, wriggling it slightly as she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist, her head lulled to the side as she let out a cough. Her bleary eyes stared at the ceiling, her facial muscles pulled into a frown. The ceiling was burning, erupting into flames as someone pulled her along, she coughed, wrapping a hand around her mouth as she struggled to breathe. If she had been human she would have died from smoke inhalation right now, but someone pulled her out into the cool night as she coughed.

People were screaming, "Nik," she croaked as someone lifted her into their arms and took off into the night. She stared at the burning building, believing her husband was either dead or dying inside the building that was now burning as she stared at it. "Niklaus," she whimpered as she felt the tears begin to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"He's dead Eimyrja," a voice whispered quietly and through her sobs as her body shook, she stared at Marcel, "they're all dead."

"No," Eimyrja choked out as she let her arms fall on her body, she stared blankly at the night sky. _Dead, they couldn't be._ There was no way she could accept it, there was no possible way it could be true because they _couldn't die_. _Unless_, Eimyrja's face paled, had Mikael found them? He had found them; he knocked her out so she could not save them! Eimyrja began to shake, her sobs louder and more heartbroken. She didn't understand why Mikael would try to kill them, she knew he had been following them since they were first turned and Eimyrja was sure it had something to do with Niklaus not being Mikael's real child.

Marcel looked ahead stoically; Eimyrja knew he was hurting too because of the death of Rebekah. But he seemed to bottle it all up like Niklaus did, well, used to. Eimyrja sniffled, Marcel was just like their son and Eimyrja was just grateful she hadn't lost him; if she had lost Marcel as well she would have been very distraught. But how had Mikael found them? It didn't make any sense; they had lost him years ago so Eimyrja had no understanding on just how he could have found them, not when they had hidden so perfectly. Niklaus had made _sure_ Mikael would have never have been able to find them, but somehow he had.

Inside their home, Marcel left Eimyrja on her bed in the room she shared with her husband as she stared at the wooden floor. Her dress was now bloodied and burnt; her scars were healing as she sipped on the cup of blood Marcel had poured her before he left. She clenched the sheets under her left hand that was beside her, in anger she ditched the cup across the room, it shattered against the wall, Eimyrja screamed.

She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she put her head in her hands and sobbed. Everything was gone, all she had was Marcel but he wasn't as important to her as Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah had been. Sure Marcel had grown important to her as her surrogate son but she had known Rebekah since they were girls, she had known Elijah since he saved her from drowning in the small creek beside their village when she had been a girl of just five and was just getting to know Rebekah. She had been in love with Niklaus since she was a girl of eight and he had been trying to stop sobbing after Mikael had beat him particularly hard at twelve.

Now they were gone and it hurt. Eimyrja thought they would live forever, that she'd never have to experience what life would be like without them. But now she would have to live like this, and it made he want to rip her own heart out.

But she couldn't leave Marcel.

**A castle in Scotland, 2014**

In the age of smart phones and all sorts of technology, Eimyrja—who now went by Esme—had never felt so old. She glanced at the ancient ring on her finger, it was worth millions in this day and age as a human buyer had mentioned when he had seen it on her finger. But she'd never sell it, even if her husband was dead it was one of the only things left of him so she'd keep them forever. Touching the painting on the wall of her husband and herself, she smiled softly. This was her private room; no one was allowed to enter it, the last person who did never left. Esme touched her husband's face softly, the ridges of the painting pressing against her fingertips.

It had been almost one hundred years, Esme had never felt so lonely since he and his family had died by Mikael's hand. She missed them, she never let anyone in now but she put on a strong face. Her room dedicated for every little reminder was in this room. The jewellery and clothes she had acquired over the centuries, paintings and sketches. Esme frowned slightly; she ran her fingers along the dark wood of the table in front of her, a map of the world with places marked of where she had been. She stepped foot in every continent, every country in Europe, North America and South America.

A shrill ringing of the phone from her back pocket, Esme's thoughts were interrupted as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She answered it sweetly.

"Esme," the person on the other end of the phone breathed in relief, "I've been trying to get you for months, and do you have any reception?"

The person on the other end was Veronica Meadows, a smart, snobby two hundred year old vampire that was a rich debutante at the age of her turning. She was turned by a vampire who had fallen in love with her, he was two hundred at the time and now the two of them were happily married. It made Esme's gut clench, it swirled and she felt ill. Seeing other people in love made her want to kill something, after Niklaus died she went on rampages and killed many, many humans because that was all she could do to numb the pain of losing him, Rebekah and Elijah. Until she met Veronica, soon the two of them became fast friends.

"Um," Esme ran her fingers through her hair, "we had a storm up here not too long ago, wiped out the power lines. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Something is going on in New Orleans," Veronica informed Esme, Esme heard the clicking of a keyboard and her heart clenched, tears threatening to spill over.

"What do you mean?" Esme my asked as she grabbed an emerald necklace she had been given.

"Well I'm not too sure," Veronica's voice was a little muffled before she cleared it, "we both know how Marcus has manipulated his way into Marcel's ranks to look out for Marcel for you. But these three vampires turned up, they are very old too and one of them is just evil. Also there is something brewing with the witches, and there is a pregnant werewolf." Esme frowned, "but the thing is I think this werewolf is pregnant with the vampire's child."

"But that's impossible," Esme muttered, if it had been possible she would have had a child of her own. Of course it could be possible since she was a hybrid and she still went through what werewolves went through, the heat that made the able to produce children. But she would have had her own child with Niklaus if he was still alive, she would have convinced him.

"That's the thing," Veronica mused, "this guy is like you, a hybrid."

Esme gasped, almost dropping her phone but she gripped it tightly in her hand. "That…" Esme shook her head, "that can't be."

"Well, I don't know how it happened." Veronica began to tell Esme, her mind was reeling. Werewolves could probably turn like she did, before they were turned into a werewolf and killed someone. Then when they killed someone when they turned into a vampire, they would become a hybrid. But Esme had never thought it to be possible, Niklaus was so adamant in taking back the curse from himself that he probably never thought about it. Elijah and Rebekah probably wouldn't have thought it was possible either, and would have never even thought to try it.

"That's just unusual," Esme murmured as she sat down on the soft chair beside her, her fingers digging into the material as her mind raced. She didn't know what to do about this. She looked around the room; the paintings that littered the walls seemed to be staring mockingly at her like they did all those years ago. The black hole that had almost sucked her in seemed to be growing now, she had squashed it years ago but now it felt like it was going to swallow her into the dark abyss. Clutching the chair, Esme leaned forward, "is it anything I should be concerned about? Anything I should come save Marcel from?"

"I don't know," Esme frowned at Veronica's words, "but Marcel doesn't seem to trust them, well he's in love with the blonde one Rebekah." Immediately the blood drained from Esme's face, "the eldest Elijah seems to never see a fault in his psychotic little bother _Niklaus_."

The phone dropped from Esme's hands, the screen shattering as she herself fell.


	2. One

**Sorry it is so short, I really am but I needed to get this out so I could update. Of course we will find out if Klaus gets a chance to ask for a divorce, or maybe Eimyrja might convince him otherwise. Anyway, thank you for the review I had the other day, sorry if I didn't reply! Thank you to the follows and favourites, it means a lot that someone would do this. :)**

**Kassandra J - I wanted to make it a happy reunion I really did but Klaus is suspicious, so I am very sorry if it is not happy! But thank you for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Esme had left her home quickly;** she packed one bag and got on a plain. But she was shaking like a heroin addict who needed their next fix. She was also pale and felt ill, many times the flight attendants had asked if she was alright and she had to explain time and time again that the husband she thought she lost in a war—it was by far a stretch but it worked—had survived and contacted her. What she didn't understand was how they had survived, she had barely survived and she wouldn't have if Marcel hadn't grabbed her and pulled her out of the flames. Now they were alive, Esme didn't know what to think.

As she sat in the cushioned chair of the plane, she continually ran her fingers over the velvet material of her dress. Her heart was thumping inside her chest, but her heart was beating so fast like hummingbird wings that Esme was terrified it was going to burst out of her chest. She wanted to stay firmly where it was, she wanted to be alive long enough to see the people she thought she lost. But what made her see rage was the pregnant werewolf, how could that have happened? Esme knew he had broken the curse while she had been gone, it was obvious that now he was a hybrid but she didn't like the fact he was having a child with someone else.

It was hard to stomach, now she wanted to head there and kill the woman but the woman was pregnant and Esme hated killing children.

So she sucked it up, leaned back in her seat and tried to get some semblance of her thoughts together.

The flight passed agonisingly slow, Esme was on the edge of her seat and as soon as she plane stopped he was off, grabbing her bag and heading out of the airport. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her stomach churning as she slid into the taxi she had hailed, her hands resting beside her on the leather material. Her fingers digging into the material as she anxiously told the driver where to go. She was almost ready to launch herself out of the taxi, she wanted to get there and the driver just wasn't going quickly enough.

It was already dark, Esme was lucky she was not heading there during the day since she did not want to be spotted so easily by someone who could have known her back then. Esme stepped out of the taxi, the compelled driver grabbing her belongings as she gave him more than a taxi driver needed. She gave him so much money partially because of the fact she had fed on him, and she had taken a little too much.

The large home in New Orleans she had lived in back when she was younger was stills standing; vampires were filing out of the house, Marcel looking up at Esme in surprise. He froze, as if he didn't know what to do, "what are you doing here?"

"I think Nik is alive," Esme breathed as she stared up at the house.

"Well he isn't," Marcel gulped, "you need to get back to Greece or wherever you are this month."

"Scotland," Esme corrected with a frown, "I check up on you every month, you are supposed to know this Marcel."

"I know," Marcel ran his hand over his short hair, licking his lips, "but he's not here." Marcel looked anxiously at the house, "come on, and come for a walk with me. He's not alive anymore, you know that."

"Marcel," Esme sighed, "I'm going to put my stuff down in my room, and then we'll talk." Marcel looked anxious but she brushed passed him and grabbed her belongings, heading into the house. It was quiet as she entered, Esme's heart was heavy as she frowned, heading slowly up the stairs.

"Eimyrja," she heard someone breathe, she turned her head to see Elijah standing at the end of the hall, staring at her as if he had never seen her before. "What…" his voice croaked, he blinked but stood even straighter as Esme watched her brother-in-law. Her heart was rising, her eyes wide as tears began to well up in her eyes. Her hands shaking as she dropped her belongings, propelling herself forward and into his arms.

"Elijah," she gasped, Esme held his arms in her hand as she stared up at her brother-in-law, "I thought you were dead."

"We," Elijah's voice was choked up as she looked up at him, "we thought you were gone… Klaus."

"Niklaus," she gasped, gripping Elijah's arms as she stared into his eyes, determination blurring in the blue depths, "tell me where he is."

"You know where," Elijah had the knowing look that she used to hate on his face, she then nodded, sniffling a little and wiped a tear that escaped from her eyes away.

"I need to see him," she pulled back, straightening as she looked around. "It is lovely to see you Elijah," she began to move to where she knew Niklaus would be, but she turned on her heels to face her brother-in-law, "I am glad you're not dead."

Elijah watched her leave the room, she would be mad at the destruction that happened when she was gone. She'd punish them all; she'd hunt down Rebekah just to drag her back to punish her. Klaus would be in trouble, Eimyrja would cry knowing Kol and Finn were really dead, that Esther had tried to kill them. But in his mind Eimyrja would feel worse knowing Klaus was having a child with another woman, it seemed possible that Eimyrja could have a child and she had always craved a child. But now Hayley was pregnant with the hybrid's child, Eimyrja would feel betrayed and even worse with herself, and she would punish herself because of Klaus getting Hayley pregnant when he thought she was dead.

Esme headed up the stairs, it felt weird to be called Eimyrja when after the 'death' of her husband and her sister and brother in laws she had insisted on being called Esme. Her stomach was fluttering, her nerves getting the best of her as she felt her body shake. She entered the chambers they had shared, Niklaus was sitting on a long couch with a box open and a chess piece in his hand, she stopped.

Her heart was pounding in her ears; she stared at Niklaus who seemed to be staring sadly at the chess piece. She gripped her shirt in front of her heart, trying to stop it from beating so fast but as she stared at her husband she found it was impossible to stop her heart from beating so fast. She felt frozen, her feet glued to the floor as Niklaus looked up.

His faced paled; he looked like he had seen a ghost.

She was trembling as Niklaus stared; he stood up and started to walk forward like a predator. His eyes were dark, a gold gleam flashing as she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. He had broken his curse! She continued to tremble, she had not been there for him when he needed her and she felt pathetic, she felt like a failure as a wife but as Niklaus stood in front of her, towering over her in an intimidating fashion, she could do nothing but gulp and stare up at him.

He blinked, his hand reaching out as the calloused fingers brushed her soft cheek bones. He sucked in a deep air of breath, stepping back but his hand still stayed in the air as she met his eyes. Both of them were trembling, "Eimyrja." He breathed, he was then knocked back as she rushed forward, wrapping her body around him as she began to sob. Her shoulders trembles as she sobbed, he slowly encased her into his arms, his hands brushing her hair off her shoulder as he held her tightly, putting his chin on the top of her head. He moved his nose, smelling the familiar scent of her to make sure that it really was her and not one of those twisted dreams he had months after her supposed death.

"N-Nik," she sobbed as she clutched his shirt tightly, he hated when she cried but now it was a welcoming sight. He used to complain that she would cry at the drop of a hat, but now watching her cry as she kept a tight hold of him—as if she was terrified he would float away—was a welcoming sight. "I thought you were gone," she wailed, her hands holding even tighter than before.

"I," he croaked but cleared his throat, "I thought Mikael had got you…"

"He didn't," Eimyrja stared up at him, a small smile on her lips. "Marcel saved me, have you seen him?"

"Yes," Niklaus frowned, his hand brushing over his wife's forehead. Had she also been part of getting Mikael after them? Rebekah had denied it, but Rebekah had denied many things. His little sister and the man he treated like a son had betrayed him, who was to say his wife wouldn't have?

"Oh god," Eimyrja's hand snaked up behind his neck, her fingers running through his hair, "I've missed you."

Niklaus didn't get a chance to interrogate her; Eimyrja was wrapped up in his arms as he pressed her against a wall, nibbling at her neck as she moaned.

After their welcoming to each other's bodies, Eimyrja laid next to Niklaus on the couch he had been sitting on earlier, a sheet over them. Eimyrja had her head resting on his chest; she was smiling as she traced his chest with her fingers. It felt so good to be back with him, surreal almost as if it was never meant to happen. But Eimyrja would not dwell on her negative thoughts, she had her husband back now and even if he didn't seem as enthusiastic to tell her everything that had happened in the ninety or so years she had been gone.

She told him everything and in her mind it was pathetic, as Niklaus had listened to her had secretly wished he could have lived that life with her. It was boring and calm like Eimyrja wanted; she would not like the fact that he had done many bad things since she had been gone. He was a monster; Eimyrja was too sweet to be with a monster.

"Where's Rebekah?" Eimyrja asked as she walked into the kitchen, her hair twisted into a bun as she shoved a pastry into her mouth.

"You eat?" Niklaus asked with a frown, he had never seen her eat since the 15th Century.

"Of course," Eimyrja shrugged her shoulders, "it happened after…" they were quiet as Eimyrja gazed down at the bench sadly. Elijah had entered the room not long after them, his gaze questioning on Niklaus's. Niklaus was very volatile, he was not the man Eimyrja once knew and Elijah was not so sure how she was going to react to that because she had been very adamant that they were not monsters and they never would be. Niklaus was the next best thing to a monster, Eimyrja would be positively horrified that Niklaus would be against everything she stood for, and it would really test their relationship.

"How have you been these past few years?" Elijah asked as Eimyrja smiled up at him.

"Lonely," she gave in, "incredibly lonely, where's Rebekah?" Niklaus who was holding a glass looking down at the glass as it shattered in his hand, Eimyrja whipped around as she gasped. "Oh Nik!" She grabbed a cloth, moving forward to help him.

"I can do it myself!" Niklaus snarled as she snatched the cloth from her, Eimyrja stood back in shock. Niklaus and she had had plenty of fights, but whenever he needed help, he always let her help him.

"Okay," she stepped back with a frown, "I just wanted to help."

It was quiet as Niklaus turned to his… _wife_. It was weird seeing her and calling her that when he had—not really—accepted her death. Eimyrja stepped back from him, she put her head down as she sighed and nodded. It was hard for her too, Niklaus seemed different and Eimyrja felt a little intimidated. She stepped back, her hand trailing over the wall as she exited.

"I'm tired," Eimyrja muttered, "I'm going to bed…" she looked up at Niklaus who turned toward her, their eyes meeting, her eyes were misted with tears, "and I guess I'll see you in the morning."

As she left the room Elijah turned to Niklaus, "do you have to be so short with her Niklaus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Elijah," Niklaus snorted as he followed Eimyrja, "I must discuss something with my wife."

Inside the room she had shared with Niklaus all those years ago, Eimyrja slipped off her clothes and slid on something that didn't flatter her figure. It was something she was accustomed to, she had grown accustomed to it over the years because she didn't have anyone to dress up prettily for. She didn't want to dress up prettily for anyone anymore, but now she had Niklaus back in her life she wasn't sure if she should show him who she was now or who she used to be.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Eimyrja looked up into the mirror as she met the eyes of Niklaus. He was leaning against the doorway, the light shining behind him and he looked like some sort of avenging angel. He was staring at her, his eyes wide a little. Niklaus stared at her, back then she used to come to bed in the nude but now she was covered up. It was weird seeing her body, how different she looked to Hayley. He stepped back, his face paling, he knew Eimyrja would not be happy about the fact he was having a child with another woman. She would not be happy with any of the choices he had made; she'd leave him, just like Rebekah did.

So he opened his mouth, ready to tell her that they could not be together anymore.


End file.
